


Junker Hana "D.Va" Song

by spaceWritings



Series: Overwatch Stories!!! [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hope you enjoy, Junker Hana "D.Va" Song, Junkertown (Overwatch), My theory on how Junker D.Va came to be, Not 100 percent canon, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Overwatch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceWritings/pseuds/spaceWritings
Summary: Adrenaline is like the feeling you get when your on stage with half the world watching you play a game. You're so nervous. Maybe you'll mess up. Maybe someone hates the way you play. Maybe they hate you; However, when you finish with a new highscore and the entire crowd is cheering you on, wearing your pink marks and holding signs...You feel like anything is possible, and for a sweet moment it is.





	Junker Hana "D.Va" Song

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all enjoy this. I'm trying to write well but honestly this isn't my best art form. I've been sick with the flu for the past 2 days so this is my only hobby besides sleeping, stress cleaning, and eating.

Adrenaline; The feeling you get when, in stressful situations, your blood starts pumpin’ a lot more than usual. I love the feeling because once you’re nerves have gone you have all this energy. You feel like anything is possible, and for a sweet moment it is.

I grip the controls more tightly. “ _ Anything is possible,” _ I say to myself in a low whisper, trying to avoid my teammates mocking me over the intercom.  _ “Anything…” _ I jerk the controllers left, forcing my mech to boost that way.

Our mission was to clean out whatever omnics were left in southern Geoje-si, South Korea. It was a simple mission that only took us two days. Thankfully, almost all machines were down. All we had to do was just pinpoint where they were and let a different group properly dispose of them. We also had to take out any machines that were still online, but thankfully there were only about 12 or so. 

“...ong. Song.” My name came through the intercom static. I pressed a button on my headset. “Song reporting in.” I say formally to my commander, Kim. “What are you doing?”

“Getting a view of the water, sir.” It wasn’t exactly a lie. I was just zoning out while looking at it.

“Well, get ready to dive forward. Lee reported a commotion closeby our designated area.”

“You got it.” I move my controllers forward, aiming them downwards. I press another button on the headset, jumping at the sudden commotion.

“-I come?!” Said a cheerful voice, belonging to one of our newer members. I can’t remember their name. Kim’s voice comes through. “As I mentioned, we probably won’t need all 9 members. Lee’s coming because she spotted it.”

“Why’s Song going then? She’s only been here a year!” Says a deeper voice. That voice belongs to Pak. 

A deep sigh is heard. “Might as well tell it, unless you wish to tell them Hana?” Kim must’ve noticed I logged on. “Uhh… Tell them what..?”

“About the call.”

“What call?” Pak’s voice cut through, obviously upset.

I perk up. “Oh!” Silence fills the air. I can tell they’re waiting for me to tell them.

“I was… called forward a few weeks ago.”

“For what?” said another members voice.

I hear Kim’s voice break through. “As you all know, Hana has been here a year. She has been extremely successful every mission.

During the omnic crisis, a team called Overwatch was formed. They were broken apart because of accusations of them being a cult of vigilanties.There were a lot more reasons, but those don’t really matter at the moment.

The group is coming forward once again, relocated somewhere new. Our member, Hana, was called forward to join them.”

“Why though?” Said the newer member.

_ Because I’m just that good _ , I thought to myself. I smirked. “Why wouldn’t she be called.” Said Lee, a mixed sound of jealousy and envy over the com.

Three mechs hit the ground with a loud thud. The voices over the intercom from the members in the air were slightly static. I pushed the button again, switching it off for now. It was probably just going to be my team telling me that I shouldn’t work with criminals.

About a week or so ago, I was sitting in my bunk. I was playing on my DS, listening to some music through my phone. Lee had walked in smiling. We had received mail. She was expecting a letter from her Grandma. I don’t remember if she got it or not. All I know is she threw a letter and a slightly heavy package onto my stomach. I picked up the letter which was from my parents. I remember it said something about being safe, staying safe, and to let them know my decision. It was really vague. I guess I should’ve opened the package first to get the full idea.

A metal circle bigger than my hand. It had a weird logo on it, really worn out. I set it beside me, digging into the rest of the package. I pulled out another letter and read it. I read it about 20 times.

I was asked to join a group called Overwatch. They said to send my answer to my parents and that they would pick me up as soon as they could. It was vague, just like my parents’ letter.

It’s weird to think about it. I didn’t know anything about the group but it just felt right to say yes.

“Song.” Kim interrupted my thoughts. “See anything?” I pull a tiny radar up to my mech’s glass screen. I set it to track any omnic pieces, dead of alive, using a piece of scrap metal I took to use for a tracker.”Nothing.” I respond. Lee butts in from the silence. “Hana, I’m going to miss you.” I frown. “I’ll miss you too. All of you-”

“I want you to be safe working with Overwatch, Hana.” Kim cut me off. “They have been dangerous before- have been in dangerous situations.” “I will be. I’m not reckless.” 

Silence had filled the air once again. I scour the land, searching for any detection my radar picks up. About 30 minutes pass and no one comes up with anything. “Any...ing?” Kim asks. The com is slightly static filled due to the distance between us all. “N..hing at all..”

“Group b… up.”

I follow the command by pulling up another map. Kim has already made a pinpoint for us to meet up at. I was about to make my way there, but I notice something beeping on my radar.  _ That wasn’t there before… _ I log on. “Wait a second. I see something blinking on my radar.”

“...inpoint it…” Kim’s voice comes in. I expand the radar screen and place it over the map. I align them by where it says I’m standing. With a tap of my finger, a little mark points up on the map. I minimize both screens for a clear view. “I’m going to go ahead and check it out. It might just be an offline bot.” I press the button on my headset once again.

My mech walks forward, pounding the ground with every step.

_ Where…? _

I’m at the point I marked. I don’t see anything. I turn my mech around to view the area. I see Kim and Lee making their ways over towards me.  _ They must’ve boosted over here. _ I turn my mech back around. I move only one step before the ground starts shaking.

I practically slap my headset since my entire body was shaking it. “Uhhhh…”

“Is this an earthquake?” “I don’t think so. Both of you prepare your boosters. We’re getting out of this danger hazard.”

I hit a button on my mech. As soon as a screen pops up, the shaking stops. “Commander…” Lee’s voice cuts through. I turn to see what he’s looking at.

“What kind of omnic is that…”

It’s huge. It’s probably taller than half the old city buildings here.

“Prepare your guns and rockets. Try to take it out. If I say retreat, don't hesitate to boost away from it.” I press a button on my screen, turning on boosters. I had them turned off to save power.

I launch into the air. It takes only a few seconds before I reach the Omnic’s head. The thing is ginormous. I press grip my controllers, sending an endless amount of bullets. We’re not even for certain the thing is on, but I’m certainly not taking any chances.

I notice everything shaking again. I look over to the side. The omnic is raising its arm.

“Lee, take out it’s shoulder.” “On it.”

Lee flies over towards the slowly moving arm and starts shooting. I continue where I am, waiting for the bullets to break through what seems a thick layer of metal.

Kim is flying behind it, trying to figure something out. “Kim, the bullets aren’t doing crap.” I say, slightly irritated after a minute of holding down on my controllers.”Just give it a moment. I’m trying to see where it’s critical point is.”

I sigh, turning on some rockets to speed things up. I hear a loud scraping of old metal moving. “Lee, how’s the arm going?” I ask. I poke my head a little forward to see how things are going. “I might need-” Before he finishes, the arm moves like lightning and whacks his mech into the ground. I stare with my jaw open, letting go of my controllers. I move forward to look at the arm. “Kim, Lee’s down. We need to go.” “She’s what?” I see Kim fly around from the back, facing my direction. “Han-” Before he finishes, I feel a powerful impact hit. I hit my head hard on the wall of my machine. Everything goes black.


End file.
